roblox_chbfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Striker
"He has fallen from the light yet risen from the darkness." - Jupiter. Phillip Flavius Silva Striker 'is the praetor of Camp Jupiter. He is a son of Jupiter and Diana Striker; a descendant of the Egyptian King Khufu. Now 18 years old, Phil is considered the strongest demigod, only rivaled by Rusty. History Phil was born on March 7, 1998. His mother is Diana Flavius Silva Striker, a daughter of Aeolus who is a distant relative of the Egyptian king Khufu and Roman general Lucius Flavius Silva. Phil's mother was murdered at a young age by Stryker, his dimensional counterpart. At age one he was found by Lupa and her wolves by mere coincidence since Phil was shipped to an orphanage. He was kidnapped when Lupa sensed a strong aura around him and began his training for three years. At age 4, Lupa deemed him well to travel to San Francisco. He found his way to Camp Jupiter, and was put in the Fourth Cohort. Phil stayed there for 3 years unclaimed, and his advanced training brought veterans down to their feet at the age 7. Many legionnaires thought he was not Roman, since he was the longest ever to go unclaimed in the camp's history. That was when Phil was banished---he would only be welcomed back if he proved himself to be Roman. He was picked up by a satyr and was introduced to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods. He was also unclaimed, having to spend a year in the Hermes Cabin. Finding himself too great for the Greeks, he ran away from the camp at age 8. In Manhattan, Phil ran into a group of runaways, revealed to be Norse demigods. Their leader, Ashley, took Phil in and trained him in the barbaric ways of the Norse. They traveled in a pack for a couple of months before he found out he had Egyptian magic running through his veins when he was able to see New York's nome. Phil left the runaways in pursuit for knowledge in magic, but not after he had learned all the fighting styles of Roman, Greek, and Norse. After spending 2 years at the nome, Phil was a master at Chaos Magic. Yet he still kept training in combat---eventually learning how to fight like an Egyptian; wielding a khopesh. He deemed himself worthy enough for the Romans and journeyed back to Camp Jupiter. There, he proved himself by beating a dozen of legionnaires single-handedly with nothing but a khopesh. Realizing the Romans were weakened by the current praetors due to their inability to train them, Phil was claimed by Jupiter. At the age 10 he trained an army of Romans, and at 12 he became Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Quest of Dimensions After the Egyptians invaded Camp Odin and Camp Jupiter, Phil had a dream that their next target was Camp Half-Blood. At the time, the Greek camp was in trouble; having most of their strongest campers missing while their leader Rusty was exiled. In order to postpone the invasion, Phil asked the goddess Hestia for advice. She told him about the multiple dimensions, and how each god created a different version of reality that they control. She told him about the butter-fly effect; how if he changes the past events of another dimensions it can ripple throughout the others. Hestia's dimensions was almost the exact same except for the fact that Phil was raised by his mother and became in an Egyptian, Rusty was trapped in Tartarus, Keith never found out about his heritage and became a mercenary, Srg died instead of his sister, and Ethan continued his career as a rockstar. Phil was told that in Hestia's dimension the Egyptians conquered the world, so in order to save her dimension from that fate and to also save his dimension Phil has to travel into Hestia's dimension's past and stop the Egyptians from invading the Camp Half-Blood of that dimension; which ultimately led the Egyptians to continue their goal of world domination. Phil created a portal using his powers to vibrate the air so it could create a pocket; in which Srg and Hestia connected the dimensions together. Hestia faded by extorting so much power; but told Phil that if he succeeded then she will return. Phil and Srg were sent back to the dimension's past, completely lost at first as they wandered the lands. They wounded up in California, and it was revealed that the date was January 2nd, 2010. It was also the date that Srg's sister died by the Romans. Phil and Srg raced towards Camp Jupiter, but was too late. They witnessed Srg's death by the hands of the legionnaire, with his sister Carol running in tears. The scenery flickered; and Phil realized that they were jumping through time periods where they needed to be thanks to Hestia (Hestia revealed that the year 2011 was the year the Egyptians invaded Camp Half-Blood and destroyed the Greeks; completely killing off the three major blood-lines. The Gods can't interfere directly due to the law forbidding them so they watched as the Egyptians took over their world.) Phil and Srg jumped to two months later, where they were summoned to one of Ethan's concert. It is revealed that Ethan works for the dimension's Phil, and is a Egyptian. Ethan also told Phil that the dimension's Rusty was trapped into Tartarus. They captured Ethan for interrogation, but he escaped and later found his way to the California nome run by Stryker and told him about Phil's presence in their world. The two wandered, searching for Keith's wherabouts. They eventually stumble on his apartment, using the air waves to sense his signature shampoo. Keith was a mercenary that ran errands for the Egyptians, so he recognized Phil's face until he said 'thanks', highly uncharacteristic for the Phil in their world. He launches a attack, before Phil subdues him and his dog. He briefly explains to Keith his background as a son of Hades, but was interuppted when Stryker's men bursted through the windows. They managed to escape using Keith's van, where the three travel to DOA Recording Studios, located in Los Angeles. Once they successfully save the world's Rusty from Tartarus, an argument quickly breaks out between the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon. Rusty believes Phil is Stryker, and attacks him on sight. Once the issue was cleared, Rusty agrees to help them; craving revenge on Stryker. During a dinner at Five Guys, it is revealed that Rusty was once leader of Camp Half-Blood, which is more militaristic and disciplined than the sophisticated and artistic Camp Jupiter. He led a team of elite demigods to their demise on a quest to intercept an Egyptian squad led by Stryker, who were stealing Greek artifacts. Rusty was the sole survivor, using his powers to escape the failed attack on the Egyptians. He came back as a disappointment and was hated by his fellow Greeks, as Kevin (son of Zeus) took his leadership away from him. Ashamed, he tried to redeem himself by locking the Titans in Tartarus for good, but was dragged down. The demigods were transported once again through the dimension's timeline where they landed on Circe's Island. After revealing their blood, they were imprisoned until Keith orchestrated an escape; using the powerhouses (Phil and Rusty) to incapacitate the girls. They ran for the docks, until Circe revealed herself with Srg's sister Carol, who went to Circe's Island after her brother's death by the Romans. Shocked from seeing her brother again, she immediately joins their quest as the five battled Circe, who proved too much for her. As they travel by sea, Phil remembers the vortex theory. He used the winds to create a air pocket to Camp Half-Blood, while Rusty kept the waters from entering it. Srg and Carol used their combined powers to connect the portals, and using the water they propelled themselves into it. They appeared at the lake of Camp Half-blood, surrounded by armor-studded demigods as their leader Kevin orders the five demigod's execution for trespassing into Greek territory. Phil makes a proposal; if he wins in a duel then they live and he claims leadership, if he loses he and their friends will be executed like formally planned. Kevin arrogantly agrees to this challenge, only to die in the hands of his half-brother. The Greeks now waver under Phil's control, as they prepare themselves for the Egyptian's invasion. The Egyptians waste no time in preparation. They march their way to Camp Half-Blood, who was armed and ready to defend their camp. As the battle between demigods and magicians commence, Phil searched for a way to get to Stryker. Their battle was the most destructive; destroying most of the strawberry fields and setting fires to the forest. As the magicians fell one by one, Stryker desperately tried to escape through the Duat, however Phil stopped him; leaving a scar on his face as a result. As the demigods return to their dimension's timeline, it is revealed that the invasion of Camp Jupiter was erased from history and the Egyptians were still recruiting---postponing the downfall of the demigods. The Gods has then banned all dimensional travel, citing no god or demigod should ever explore in this again, as it requires a sacrifice of a God. Powers *Electrokinesis *Electric-Induced Abilities *Wind-Induced Abilities *Tempest Travel (Phil has the ability to transform himself into a body of electrons and zip through the clouds as a faster way of transportation. Phil only uses this in dire situations since it causes him stomach pain and headaches.) *Aerokinesis *Hydrokinesis (limited) *Chaos Magic *Egyptian Magic *Just Lightning (Phil is able to manifest Jupiter's control over law into a powerful form of golden electricity. It only hurts the guilty and evil while re-energizing the good and innocent) *Atmokinesis *Berserker Rage (Phil's eyes and electricity turn red as he enters this stage. He is immune to pain for a short duration as his powers are fueled solely by anger. Phil barely enters this since he's not in control) *Holy Light *Sanctus Fulgur (Literally meaning "Holy Lightning." Phil summons a bolt of white from the heavens. It only affects those with evil in their heart, Phil only taught this in hopes of countering his dark thoughts) *Storm Spirits *Ventus Spirits (Phil can call upon wind spirits for aid, as they are bonded to Jupiter and also Aeolus.) *Electric Comet (The son of Jupiter charges himself with elecricity and uses his ability of flight while maintaining the electricity around him. Phil can only sustain this form for a couple of minutes before ultimately losing control.) *Authority over creatures of the sky. *Knows the exact coordinates in the air. *Can control a plane or a flying machine telepathically. *Umbra Fulgur (Literally meaning "Shadow Lightning." Phil summons a lightning bolt of darkness. It is the most deadliest ability in his arsenal. With every use Phil's thoughts become more darker and corrupted, leading him to be more evil.) *Trained in the fighting style of Romans, Greeks, Norse, Atlanteans, Celtics, and Egyptians. One of the most versatile fighters and most combatant in the Camp Half-Blood universe. Items *'Aureus- an Imerpial Gold dice that can transform into 6 different weapons. If it lands on; *1-Gladius *2-Double edged spear *3-Khopesh *4-Trident *5-The original Ancile *6-Lightning bolt (only activiated in emergencies.) *'Feathers'- Phil's pet companion that is actually the Legion's eagle in disguise. *'Aeral- '''Phil's griffin that he adopted at his stay at the Egyptian Nome. It was his main transportation before Phil mastered his ability of flight. It remains loyal to his original master, but Aeral roams the skies now; frequently being spotted at Egypt. Aeral can be summoned by a spell if Phil needs his assistance. Relationships 'Rusty : Phil's main rival, due to their respective positions at their camp. Many view them as complete opposites: Phil valuing power and honor as Rusty emphasizes the teamwork and loyalty. They acknowledge their friendship, saving each other's lives multiple times. One seeks power to its empire while the other desires a safe haven for demigods, Phil and Rusty do not see eye to eye. If they battle, then the Romans and Greeks will follow up; leading to a war. They both have a grasp on their people; Phil being the commanding leader that the Romans look up to in respect and fear while Rusty serves as the sympathetic leader that the Greeks look up to in loyalty and awe. Even with their differences, they make a chaotic duo in the field of battle, having been known to be undefeated once teamed together. "Phil is the sky, always watching over us and striking us down if we misbehave. Rusty is the sea; people enjoy going there to play but once set off he will devastate everybody." - Lucas Auroi. 'Keith ': Phil at first disliked Keith due to his easy-going nature. It seemed like he never took anything serious, always cracking a joke at the most unusual times. His opinion changed as Keith displayed over and over again that he can be trusted, providing the defense for Phil or Rusty when they need it. He's also a great marksman, Phil noticed. His gun-wielding skills might be the finest he has ever seen. "Keith's biggest accomplishment might be that he actually made me laugh. His air puns definitely get a chuckle out of me from time to time." - Phil Striker. 'Alex : '''The son of Hades was mysterious and his motives weren't very modest, but he was a close companion to Rusty. Ever since he could remember Alex was always the unnerving one, always helping his father out and doing favors for Camp Half-Blood from time to time. Phil thought Alex was stronger then him at one point, but ever since his powers were striped by Thanatos Phil managed to surpass him. '''Jupiter : '''Jupiter was originally weary of Phil because of his power. The God of the Sky clearly favored Matt more, due to his pure heart. He saw Phil at his truest core, and on multiple occasions tried to reason with Phil that his goals do not line up of those of Rome. Yet he is proud of his son's achievements and strength, and will not stand for his son to be insulted. "His intentions may not be clear, but he is a great weapon at disposal." - Jupiter. '''Kylie : '''Phil's ex-praetor and girlfriend. After she was raped by Stryker, Phil could no longer see her in the same light. She quit the Legion to start a new life in Rome, but was captured by Kevin and killed during his battle with Rusty. '''Ethan : '''He was a bit skeptical of Rusty's half-brother, as he wasn't as educated among the others. But he proved to be a opponent worthy to fight, due to his mechanical skills that drive from his mother's side. He can be a little bit too much at times, but Phil knows that whatever he's doing is for a reason. '''Lucas : '''Phil's left hand man when it comes to Roman politics, whenever Phil isn't in Camp Jupiter---he was usually the one who takes over. He is a son of Aquilon, one of the winds Phil's grandfather Aeolus has ultimate authority over. Lucas's loyalty to Phil slightly annoys him, but without Lucas Camp Jupiter would've fallen apart by now. '''Srg : '''Phil intentionally had mixed feelings over the son of a minor god. He thought Srg was weak and shouldn't be worthy of his presence, but he was proven wrong. Srg's magic and persistence keeps Phil in tact to call him an ally. 'Jacen : '''Phil never fully understood the magician---they had opposite goals. They would bicker over ideals and never saw eye to eye. "Jacen was . . . confusing, to say the least. A nerd, yet a very magical nerd." - Phil Striker. '''Matt : At first, Phil felt inferior to his older half-brother because he has their father's favor. Phil outclassed Matt in battling yet Matt had a sense of justice and righteousness that Phil obviously lacked. He vanished---disappearing entirely from the mystical side of the world. To this day, Phil still does not know about his whereabouts. JJ ''': Phil was curious about the Celtic leader and was confused by the whole Pendragon thing. He recognized JJ as a resourceful fighter yet does not trust him, especially after he left to form a new order. '''Patricia : Phil's ex-praetor; she and Phil go way back. Phil and Patricia alongside a son of Mercury named Dan were best friends; always sparring and playing together. One fateful quest stopped that; a quest that involved a pack of griffins terrorizing mortals in Texas. Dan and Phil thought that his power over winged creatures were powerful enough to control the griffins. That theory was proven wrong, with the result of Dan's death. That affected their relationship; avoiding each other whenever they cross paths. She mysteriously left without a trace, leaving the position of praetorship for Eileen. Eileen ''': A demigod that Phil found while on his hunt to kill Shawn, Eileen is a hybrid just like him; a mix between different bloods. She doesn't have the barbaric qualities of her Nordic and Roman blood, but she does have power. Immense power, which is why Phil wants to hold onto her for a while. Eileen's proven to be a useful partner in and out of combat, her presence may well lead to Phil's realization that power isn't everything in the world. Since Patricia's departure, she is chosen by the people to serve as Phil's co praetor. '''Gwen : One of the only people to defeat him in combat; Phil spent months training to counter her techniques in the art of fighting. After defeating her in battle, he reclaimed his status and pride. She has remained a good friend of Phil's, but is sometimes irritated by his arrogance and how harsh he can get in the heat of battle. She mostly tolerates his behavior in dueling; but once he crosses the line she will interfere with her mighty hammer Lyn. Fatal Flaw The son of Jupiter's fatal flaw is ambition. Phil journeys the world far and wide in search of new abilities and techniques that might strengthen him and the legionnaires back at Camp Jupiter. He will risk everything in order to achieve power---including killing his friends and allies if it was a necessary step. Phil dreams of one day becoming the strongest demigod in the world, and hope to meet those dreams with never-ending training and learning. Personality Phil is a man of action and few words. He is considered stoic and calm by the public eye, yet only those who are close to Phil know that he's actually a cruel and cold-hearted demigod who lives for the thrist of power. Due to his father's genes, Phil can be demanding and bossy. He argues with Rusty a lot for the control of leadership. He's a natural born leader, never panicking in a situation. Though he does have his times in the heat of battle---Phil can be shown to be quite clumsy when it comes to controlling his powers. His emotions get the better of him---as electric shocks discharge from his body when he's furious. He has both a superiority and an inferiority complex; in which Phil feels that he is superior than everyone else but when he senses someone is stronger than him, he is consumed by it. An example is when Gwen defeated him, Phil spent months learning to counter her Norse fighting style; completely ignoring the greater threat that loomed above them. Lately, he has shown to be extremely unstable due to the chaotic and holy electricity running in his veins. His soul was becoming colder, yet his heart was growing brighter. In order to combat the curse of the Legion of Tartarus, Phil requires a balance of both order and chaos in his life, otherwise he would spiral into insanity. Appearance Phil is usually seen with his Camp Jupiter t-shirt and purple cape, the symbol of praetorship. He has a muscular build due to his intensive training and blond military cut hair. He has a black hair tie given to him by Patricia when they were young so he wears it around his wrist to remind him of the good times. His eyes alternate between an threatening electric blue, mysterious stormy blue, and authentic cloudy gray. Weaknesses *Phil cannot swim, as Poseidon forbids him to go into his domain. *He does not fare well underground; prolonged exposure will cause sickness and eventually a nervous breakdown. *He has claustrophobia due to his nature and ties with the sky. *He is extremely terrified of cruise ships. Trivia *Phil's favorite place to eat is Five Guys. *He is known as the 'Praetorian Gladiator' due to his status as Praetor and his impressive 412 winning streak in one of Camp Jupiter's games; the Coliseum. Citizens of New Rome gather as they place bets on who is going to win. *His favorite food are burgers. *When he retires he wants to be a pilot or a businessmen. *He was never admitted to a school. *Despite not having a former education, Phil is one of the most intelligent demigods of his class---able to solve mathematics in paperwork in a matter of seconds. *Havorite animal is the eagle. *He is quite fond of walruses. *Phil has a fear of being underground, as he can't stand the smell. He cites that, 'having no air at all is better than having dirty air.' *He is close friends with the Roman god Mars, as they both are fond of battles. *Phil was the host of the Egyptian god Set for a matter of months. *Phil utterly despises penguins as they are considered a bird, but have the attributes of the creatures in Poseidon's domain. *Studied the structure of government to have a better understanding on how to run Camp Jupiter. He can recite the Constitution word per word. Category:Demigods